Christmas Gifts
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Seto and Mokuba try to find gifts for each other just days before Christmas


The coldness in the air brushed up against his face as he walked. Normally he wouldn't walk in these conditions where it was under 50 degrees but he couldn't help it. He just knew he had to find a gift just in time for Christmas. It was just 3 days away and while people were rushing back and forth from one store to another, it was making him nervous knowing that the perfect gift might possibly soon be gone. Although, he didn't know what kind of gift to get since he only had saved $30 from birthdays while most of it was spent, he didn't know if he could even find a gift that would even be considered perfect to give this close to Christmas since he knew all the best gifts would possibly be picked clean. He continued to walk and had looked through windows to see nothing that would interest him in taking another look. Moving on, he felt that it would be nearly impossible. After all, what do you give someone who could literally buy anything he wanted for pocket change?

Mokuba kept that question in mind walking and stopping to look inside each store from the window. He knew Seto didn't like Christmas that much not because of giving presents or spending time with him, but because he found it somewhat meaningless to give others something that they themselves could get with their own money and thus be a waste of time. Though Seto wasn't nearly cold hearted as others made him out to be, he did give back especially to orphanages every few months. Mokuba knew Seto wasn't cold and heartless on the inside but he never liked showing it on the out side very much so it made it difficult for others to read him and know what he was thinking.

It was nearly noon and Mokuba who was still wrapped up in his jacket, earmuffs, gloves, and scarf, knew he should have probably be returning home right now but he didn't want to stop looking. It wasn't until he saw a small little shop that had interested him that he went inside. Stepping inside, he saw old paintings, figurines, jewelry, and some boxes. One box in particular had caught his attention. It was a small box that had engraved designs on it. On the inside was lined with black velvet while the outside was a dark gray with some hints of purple. Looking at the price, Mokuba saw that it costed $30 as it was printed in the tag. Mokuba took the chance and bought it without hesitating for another moment. He asked for it wrapped and within minutes, his requests were fulfilled as it was wrapped in a shiny blue metallic wrapping paper. Mokuba was pleased by the wrapping and black ribbon that completed it. Thanking the associate politely, he walked out with gift in hand back home where Seto would be waiting somewhat mad knowing Mokuba was out in cold weather that could gt him sick.

Mokuba returned home and found that Seto wasn't nowhere to be seen as he wasn't in his office or bedroom, the two most likely places he would be. Mokuba walked over to the brightly lit Christmas tree and placed his present for Seto under it with the rest of the presents that would soon be opened. He continued to look around until one of the maids told him that Seto was out and wouldn't be back for a few hours and that Mokuba was to warm up immediately when he got home. Mokuba wondered what Seto was doing but didn't worry too much as he thought Seto was working on last minutes things before Christmas. He sat down by the fire and watched some t.v. while drinking hot chocolate as he patiently waited for Seto's return.

* * *

Seto was walking along the sidewalk not bothering with crowds as most people would do. He was on a mission to find Mokuba the perfect gift he could find. After giving to the local orphanages, he set out on his mission. He didn't know what to even get him as he wasn't picky or difficult to shop for. He wanted to find Mokuba something that he would really like although any present from him he liked. Seto started to think back to all the times he had given Mokuba presents but he would choose him instead because Mokuba loved spending time with him even if it was only for 20 minutes. Seto continued walking and found a nearby shop and decided to give it try instead of continuing the routine of walking passed it.

Walking inside, Seto began to go down each aisle until he came across something interesting. It was a chain that was black but also looked like it had an undertone color of a dark blue. With chain being the perfect length for Mokuba and thin enough or not to heavy, he decided to get it and had it wrapped to his specifications and made sure that it was perfect. When he was pleased with it, a slight smile appeared and he had nodded to the associate in thanks before leaving without uttering a word. Seto went to his black sports car where he had parked it earlier and made his way back home whre he hoped Mokuba would be by now.

It was getting colder and ice was present on the road. Seto drove down carefully while thinking if he should've turned the opposite direction to quickly find Mokuba a different kind of gift that he would actually like and not pretend to like. Although it wasn't like Mokuba to pretend to like something. Seto decided against finding another present as the wrapped chain was still sitting in the passenger seat with wrapping paper shining a bit from the street lights and the ribbon showing some hinted sparkle.

When Seto finally got home, he made his way inside quickly without saying a word to anyone. Mokuba saw a glimpse of him but he figured Seto was in a rush and wanted to sort any details out with his company before tomorrow and wanted it to be done with as quickly as possible. Mokuba didn't mind this as he sat back down on the couch with his hot chocolate and kept to himself by watching Christmas movies that had been showing and smiled as he watched.

Seto was in his room and began to look for a new picture to go with the chain that Mokuba could replace his current picture with. Going through boxes upon boxes of pictures, he looked at each one carefully to see if it was the right picture. His room began to look like a hurricane came in and made the mess once pictures were scattered around the floor with their box and lids separated in different directions and different spots of his room. Seto began to grow frustrated at the thought that he wouldn't be able to find the perfect picture for the chain to go with but wondered if Mokuba would really mind it at all. He looked down at his own pendant and opened it revealing the picture of Mokuba when he and Seto were at the orphanage years ago. He looked at it and smiled gently before cleaning up his room and placing each picture carefully in the box. He went down stairs and placed the present underneath the lit tree. Seto hoped that Mokuba would like his present as he thought it was somewhat of a cheap gift to give him for Christmas and could've gotten him something better than a chain.

* * *

Christmas morning had soon arrived and Mokuba had hurried down stairs to open his presents. He looked for the ones with his name on it and while he was busy opening them, Seto had entered the room unbeknownst to Mokuba. Mokuba had received a variety of presents but the last one had caught his eye. With the silver wrapping and white ribbon, he opened it to find that inside a box was a chain. He stared at it in awe as he replaced the string that had been used for his pendant with the chain. Mokuba then saw Seto and smiled at him before running to give him a hug then running towards the tree to give Seto the gift he had gotten just days before with the $30 he had spent.

Seto sat in his chair and opened it to find that it was a silver box that had details on it that reminded him of his Blue Eyes White Dragon. When he opened it, he felt the velvet as it gently brushed passed his fingers. Seto drew a smile on his face and gave Mokuba a hug before thanking him with a light kiss.

He had placed the box on his nightstand next to a picture of himself and Mokuba hugging each other. It was the picture that Seto liked best because of Mokuba's innocence in the picture and the warm embrace Seto remembered the most. Mokuba watched from the doorway as Seto looked at that picture. He heard footsteps coming in and looked to find that it was Mokuba. He sat the picture down before allowing Mokuba to come in any further.

"So what are you going to put in the box?" Mokuba asked with curiosity.

"My pendant." Seto replied.

"Why your pendant and not your deck?" he asked Seto.

"My deck may be important to me but I don't want to lose something that's even more important to me if it'll happen one day." He replied back.

"What's that?" He asked Seto looking up into his eyes.

"The picture that made my heart whole and that's the greatest gift of all." He said to Mokuba.


End file.
